Gift of the Unlikely Kind
by VisionaryDame
Summary: Melody had always been terrible at finding the right gift for someone, especially someone she considered a friend. When she realizes that she doesn't have anything special for Sabo, she becomes frustrated, but fortunately, Koala arrives in the nick of time to lend a hand to the younger woman. Whether it's a hand of good intentions, however, is not exactly clear. [SaboOC; Two Shot]
1. Chapter 1

Melody was terrible at finding the right kind of gift for someone's birthday. She had been this way for as long as she could remember, and it was a trait that she despised to no end. No matter how hard she tried or how hard she looked, she could not find anything that stood out to her, anything that looked or felt special. This was especially true when it came someone she considered a friend and someone she greatly respected. She found it difficult to find something that showed the person in question how much they meant to her, and it was depressing, to say the least. Many people opted to ask the person in advance, but Melody was a particular case. Tempting as it may have been to just ask the person what they wanted, in Melody's mind, she did not want to give away the fact that she was planning something or that she was getting them exactly what they wanted on their special day. To her, that was the last possible option to choose, or in her case not an option altogether, especially when the day in question was around the corner.

It was this fact alone that the twenty-one-year-old found herself sitting alone in the dining hall, burying her head into her arms and releasing a sigh of defeat. Her teal locks, typically kept in two low ponytails and pushed in front of her shoulders, now settled on either side of her face as she continued to sulk. Thin fingers drummed against the table periodically, a visible sign of her frustration. Fortunately, there was not a single person in sight to see her, and Melody was somewhat happy that the individual in question was not around either. She was not expecting anyone to be there; lunch had come and gone at least a few hours ago, and she was the only left. Getting spotted in such a defeated state was something she did not want; instead, she just wanted to be left alone to wallow in despair. It was all she could do at that point. After all, how else was she supposed to explain that she did not know what to get Sabo, the Revolutionary Army's Chief of Staff, for his birthday tomorrow?

Judging from the way everyone had spoken about him, Melody could tell that celebrating the occasion meant a lot to them, so much so that they planned to throw a surprise party for him in celebration. Not only was Sabo ranked highly in the army, but he was also well liked by his peers. He was dedicated to the cause, a trait that was well respected among the revolutionaries, and has been since he was young. He may have annoyed others when he hung up on them during a conversation, but it did nothing to deter how much they respected him. To think that someone so young would be ranked second just under Monkey D. Dragon was a great achievement in and of itself, let alone someone with such a free spirit and kind heart. At least, from Melody's perspective, he was certainly a gentleman with a heart of pure gold.

Unfortunately, while everyone else had plans for their Chief of Staff and making preparations, Melody was left scraping a hole through the bottom of the barrel trying to figure out what she wanted to do. She knew she had to do something for him, especially after all that he had done for her. Ever since she arrived at their base, Sabo had been nothing but kind and helpful to her. He showed her where everything was along with the best pathways to take, introduced her to other members of the army, and did everything in his power to make sure she felt comfortable and safe around them. Being in a new environment was certainly strange and somewhat nerve-wracking for her, especially since she did not know a single person there, but Sabo was one of the first to step up, take her by the hand – figuratively and literally speaking – and make her feel welcomed. It was as if she had always been a part of the army despite only being there for a short amount of time. Even the way he looked at her, a look that could only be described as endearing and charming, made her feel relaxed and pleased with being there.

Just looking back on it all made Melody believe that she had to do something extra special – a "go-big-or-go-home" special – to show just how appreciative she was to him for all that he had done. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to come to mind, and it only made her that much more frustrated just thinking about it. If only she had an idea or a spark of inspiration...or even some help...

"Melody?"

The sound of her name caused the young woman to sit up in her seat almost instantly. Bright blue eyes went wide with surprise before changing to one of panic as she looked up to find the familiar sight of Koala. She was standing on the other side of the table, one hand casually on her hip, looking down at her. A look of bewilderment crossed over the instructor's face over Melody's look of terror, raising a brow of curiosity at the sight.

"K-Koala!" Melody exclaimed, fumbling on her words momentarily. "W-what are you doing here?"

Koala was quick to smile before taking a seat in front of her.

"Looking for you, of course," she answered sweetly, allowing her face to sit on her hands. "Did you forget that Sabo told me to look after you while he was away?" Melody blinked curiously for a moment before her gaze shifted. She began to pout a bit while a faint yet apparent tint of pink grew on her cheeks. In her moments of despair and frustration, she had completely forgotten that Koala was tasked with looking after Melody when Sabo was not around, a task that the instructor had no issue with completing. From her understanding, it was just to be sure Melody would be safe on her own. An odd request, she noted, but it was a kind gesture nonetheless. "And what are _you_ doing here?" Koala turned the question on Melody, crossing her arms and resting them on the table. "A bit odd to see you sitting here by yourself when lunch finished a while ago."

The question startled Melody as she looked back at Koala, blinking a few times, before shifting in her seat nervously. She was terrified of this happening; probably not the best idea to sit in the dining room by herself in the hopes of being alone for a while.

"Um...well..." She slowly began, trying to find the right words to convey. She wanted to find an excuse that would assure Koala that she was okay. She did not want to worry her, but knowing the instructor, it would be a rather difficult task to do. Sighing, Melody lowered her head in shame. "I...I'm just little depressed..."

Koala tilted her head to one side, her brows furrowing.

"Depressed?" She inquired with a tone of concern in her voice. "Why do you feel that way?"

Hearing this made Melody look at her quickly, waving her hands in front of her frantically.

"Ah! I mean, i-it's nothing serious!" She paused and glanced away, fiddling her thumbs nervously. "W-well, it _is_ kind of a big deal, but it's nothing life threatening or...uh..." She became flustered and lowered her head again, her face burning a bright crimson. "S-sorry, I'm exaggerating again..."

Seeing her in this state caused Koala to giggle, only to further embarrass Melody as she shrank in her seat. It was hard to deny that seeing Melody in such a flustered state was both amusing and a little bit cute. As much as she wanted to be serious about it, Koala found it difficult keeping a smile from breaking out. She was genuinely concerned for the younger woman, of course, especially with how serious she sounded when apologizing. Unfortunately, when Melody started acting in this manner, all of Koala's self-control went out the window followed by a giggle fest, which only further embarrassed Melody. Maybe that was why Sabo was so fond of her or one of the reasons, anyway.

Speaking of the chief...

"Relax, Melody, you're not exaggerating. I get it," Koala reassured her, earning Melody's attention once again as she glanced up at her. "But do you mind if I suggest the reason why you're like this?"

"...O-okay..."

Koala grinned before casually asking, "Does this have something to do with Sabo's birthday tomorrow?" The moment she finished her statement, Melody instantly paled and looked away again, unable to hide her embarrassment any further as she began to sink into her seat. Once again, Koala could not help but laugh at the sight. She felt sorry for her, actually, but seeing her in such a state because of someone's birthday made it hard not to laugh. "I'm sorry! I don't mean to laugh at you like this, but what's the issue? It's just his birthday, and we're throwing a surprise party for him anyway."

Melody sulked in her seat for a moment, staring at something that was not Koala, as her brows drew together. She remained this way for a minute longer before she found her voice and mumbled, "I...haven't figured out...what I wanted to get him."

Koala blinked.

"You're all hung up about giving Sabo a gift?" She clarified, making sure she heard the young woman correctly and earned a small nod. She smiled again as she said, "You know, getting someone gift isn't all that big of a deal."

"I know that, but..." Melody sighed as she fixed herself in her seat, "but I wanted to get something nice for him as a sign of my appreciation."

"Appreciation? For what?"

"For everything that he's done for me." The corners of Melody's mouth turned up as she found herself absently smiling at the memories. "He's been so kind and helpful since I arrived here that I feel the need to repay him back. Unfortunately, I didn't have a single clue as to what I could do for him." Koala noticed how Melody's eyes seemed to gleam with a look of endearment. Oddly enough, she realized that it was a similar look that greatly resembled Sabo's had whenever he spoke about or looked at Melody. She did not find it strange but rather surprising to see. "When I heard that his birthday was coming up, I knew this was the perfect opportunity to showcase how appreciative I was for all that he's done and say thank you. But..." Melody began to frown. "But I still don't have a single clue of what to do or what to get. Everyone is planning a surprise party for when he gets back, and here I am with nothing to offer. And I didn't want to ask him what he wanted because then he would know or have an idea of what I was planning." She finally looked at Koala, a look of hopelessness swimming in them, before smiling sheepishly. "It's kind of depressing to think about, really, even though it really isn't that big of a deal like you said."

Koala puffed out one of her cheeks before gently poking Melody's nose. The action caused Melody to blush but simultaneously give her a puzzled look.

"Oh hush, you!" Koala quickly stated before grinning widely. "Don't listen to me!"

"Huh? But didn't you just-"

"If it really means that much to you, Mellie, then don't let someone like me stomp all over that!" Koala, then, began to smile playfully. "Besides, I think it's really sweet to see how much Sabo means to you. Makes me feel a little guilty for saying what I said."

"W-wha...?" Melody stiffened in her seat upon hearing those words as she looked at her with wide eyes, her face flushing as her jaw slacked. "I-I-I mean...i-it's nothing like _that_! I-I just...It's just that-"

"You wanna do something nice for him. You wanna find a way to thank him. I know, I know," Koala laughed, interrupting her before she started to sound like a broken record. "No need to go repeating yourself." Melody pouted and said nothing, knowing that if she went on, she would start repeating herself again. It was then that Koala had an idea. "If you want, maybe I can help you figure something out."

Melody's face brightened instantly at that.

"Y...you will?"

"Sure! I've known Sabo for a long time! I'm sure I can think of something that he'll really enjoy!"

Unable to contain her excitement, Melody suddenly took Koala's hands in her own, beaming like a child on Christmas Day.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, Koala!" She proclaimed happily. "Thank you so much! I owe you one!"

Koala returned the grin with one of her own.

"Don't go thanking me just yet, Mellie," she told her. "We haven't even come up with a plan yet!"

Hearing this brought Melody back down from her euphoric state as she sat back in her seat, keeping her grip on Koala's hands as she did so.

"You're right," she muttered as her forehead creased. "We gotta think of something and fast. There's not much time before Sabo gets back." She looked at Koala. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Hmm..." Koala pursed her lips as she, too, sat back in her seat. "Last I heard from him, he said he'll be back sometime in the afternoon, so it'll give us plenty of time to set up for the party tomorrow." She glanced at Melody, noting the creasing in her forward as a sign of concern. "What is it?"

"I...I, um," she slowly began to speak, seemingly trying to find the right words. After a moment, she let out a huff and said, "I...don't drink."

Koala blinked, puzzled by the sudden statement before asking, "And?"

Melody remained silent, shifting her gaze elsewhere, as an embarrassed blush began to graze upon her cheeks.

"Do you think..." She slowly began, stealing a glance at Koala. "Do you think he'll be unhappy...if I told him I don't drink?"

Koala deadpanned at the rather odd question, left speechless for a moment before she shook her head and smiled.

"Don't be silly, Mellie!" She reassured her, squeezing her hands briefly. "He's not gonna be mad at you if you don't drink with the rest of us! He's more understanding than that, so don't fret!"

Melody, despite feeling a sense of worry over something so menial, nodded as she continued to consider possible options. The two remained there silent as they continued to think of something to do. Melody's gaze had fallen to her hands, still grasping Koala's, and she stared at them for an undetermined amount of time. Koala, on the other hand, continued to stare at Melody absently, observing her quietly as the cogwheels in her mind started to turn slowly.

It was evident from the very beginning that Melody was, without a doubt, captivated by Sabo. Whether she realized it or not, just speaking about the Chief of Staff with her was enough for anyone to see it. It was in her eyes; the flicker of tenderness that radiated in them as she thought about him was as bright as a full moon in a clear night sky. It was in her voice; the manner in which she spoke of him was also out of a fondness that Koala could not explain. It was in her body language; the way she relaxed whenever she was in his presence was so prominent Koala wondered if Melody was even aware of it. Those were just a few of the signs that gave it away, and it only made Koala that much more determined to help her comrade by any means necessary. It was the least she could do for her.

It was at that moment that an idea suddenly came to mind. However, instead of something lighthearted as originally intended, Koala found herself plotting something a bit more...diabolical.

"Um, Koala?" The voice of Melody broke through. When Koala looked at her, she noticed the look of concern on the young woman's face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

It took a minute for Koala to realize what she meant, but she soon realized that she had a devilish look in her eyes and a grin on her lips. Not only that, but her gaze was fixated on Melody the entire time. No doubt the expression had made her visibly uncomfortable, but Koala's mind was in a different place at that point.

Koala soon found her voice, keeping her devilish expression plastered on her face. Now was the time to get the ball rolling before it was too late.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to freak you out." She paused for comedic effect. "But...I think I just hatched an idea."

Concern was immediately replaced with excitement as Melody's face brightened once more. Eager to hear the plan, she leaned forward and grinned.

"Did you? Really?" She asked as she did so, practically bouncing in her seat as she looked at Koala. "Tell me! Tell me! What did you have in mind?"

With the plan slowly forming in her mind, Koala mimicked Melody's actions and leaned forward.

"If I tell you, then you need to keep an open mind," she warned playfully, her expression never faltering as she stared directly into Melody's bright blue eyes. "It may sound a bit odd, and it may be something you wouldn't consider, but I think Sabo will get a real kick out of it."

Melody nodded fervently, squeezing her hands once.

"I will! I promise," she eagerly agreed to the terms, unable to contain herself any longer. "Now, tell me what it is!"

It was at that moment that Koala briefly hid her eyes with the rim of her hat. The grin on her lips was evident that she was plotting something mischievous, something that would really push the boundaries of Melody's comfort zone. It was something that was rather out of the blue for Koala, something that seemed unlikely for her to consider. However, she did want to have a little fun with the two, especially if it meant poking some fun at the birthday boy himself on his special day. After all, Melody was open to any idea that was thrown on the table, so maybe it would not be so bad. No harm in having a bit of fun, right?

After a moment, Koala looked back at Melody before softly asking, "Tell me, Mellie. How you feel about... _lingerie_?"


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of cheering and laughter began to fade into silence as Sabo rounded the corner of the base, marching his way through the halls with a look of evident curiosity on his face. It almost felt eerie walking through them on his own; it was like wandering through the halls of an abandoned and haunted house. However, as exciting as it may have been to encounter such a thing, the disappearing voices of his comrades made him remember the truth for why the base seemed practically empty.

The stillness in the air gave him enough time to think about the events that had taken place that day, a day that he genuinely almost forgot about where it not for his fellow revolutionaries. Returning to the base from a mission was routine by that point: he would arrive, greet a few revolutionaries and maybe Koala if possible, give his mission report to Dragon, and then head to his bedroom to rest for most of the day. Being the Chief of Staff took a toll on him on most days, but it was a feeling he had grown used to, so much that it was practically second nature to him by then.

Recently, however, Sabo had to remind himself that there would be a few adjustments to his usual routine, changes that better suited his current priorities. He was expecting to do everything that was required after arriving, but before he could head to bed, he reminded himself that he would find Melody, whom he had left in Koala's care while he was gone, and check up on her. Since she was still getting used to her new environment, he wanted to be sure that she would do alright on her own.

When he arrived at the base that afternoon, though, Sabo was surprised to be greeted by the familiar face of Koala, who waited near the docks for his arrival with a friendly grin. While it was a bit different than what he was used to, Sabo could not complain. He was away for quite some time, and seeing his comrade was always a pleasant sight. However, it was not until he had made his approach and greeted her that he realized something was missing: Melody was not there waiting for him, something that she promised to do before he left last week. The realization made him frown as feelings of concern began to creep from the back of his mind. Where was she?

Koala was quick to notice his look of concern, knowing already that he was curious about Melody's whereabouts, and grinned.

"Don't worry about Mellie too much, Sabo. She's just fine," she reassured him, flicking his top hat and almost knocking it off his head had he not caught it. "Dragon's been keeping her busy here at the base with a few assignments and such, so she may still be occupied with that and couldn't make it."

Sabo blinked and raised a confused brow at that. Dragon, of all people, had started putting Melody to work? He wondered why Dragon would do that, especially since Melody was still growing accustomed to the environment and people, though he did not have the chance to ask as Koala began ushering him into the base. She informed him that he had arrived just in time for lunch, and she did not want him going to bed on an empty stomach. Not to mention that, if anything, Melody would be there waiting for him once her duties were finished. Hearing that was enough to ease his mind and go along with her without any complaints, blissfully unaware of the mischievous grin that had formed on Koala's face as they approached the dining hall.

His arrival was soon met with almost every revolutionary surprising him as they leaped from the shadows, nearly scaring the Chief of Staff out of his wits over the sight. He even recalled seeing Dragon himself sitting at one of the tables downing a mug of sake before greeting the young revolutionary with a grin that greatly resembled his son almost perfectly. Oddly enough, Sabo was still confused about what was going on, and it was not until an annoyed Koala reminded him of the date. The day was March 20th; it was also the day that Sabo celebrated his birthday.

Hearing the reminder left Sabo flushing an embarrassed bright crimson as he hid his face with the rim of his hat, but it was not long after that the celebration began.

Everything had gone as smoothly as Koala had anticipated, and she was greatly pleased to see this. Everyone was enjoying themselves and having a grand time. It was certainly a nice change of pace from spending most of their time working tirelessly. Sabo was especially enjoying the surprise party, spending much of the time devouring at least fifteen plates of food within a span of a few minutes. The other revolutionaries, some of which were already intoxicated, were soon preoccupied with cheering him on, counting the piling plates to see if their chief would break another record. Koala was surprised that he had enough room to eat his own cake, which was several tiers high, though she was not afraid to shoot him a dangerous look from across the room when he tried to sneak a third piece without her noticing. It may have been his birthday, but the least he could do was be generous for the other members.

Unbeknownst to the other members, however, Sabo could not help find himself looking through the crowd in search of the familiar young woman that was Melody. He swore that he saw her at least once within the group of revolutionaries, spotting her somewhere near Koala, but he missed the opportunity to approach her and greet her properly as he wanted. When he stole a glance around the room again, he did not spot the distinct locks of teal roaming about the room as expected. It was as if she had vanished entirely, and it was not long before he felt his heart ache a bit. Was she really missing out on his birthday?

Koala, once again, noticed the look on Sabo's face once everything had begun to settle down. It took her whole being to hide the playful smirk on her lips as she approached Sabo and nudged him, asking if he was happy with the outcome of the evening.

"Of course!" Sabo answered happily, grinning widely as he leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. "I can't thank you enough for organizing this in such a short amount of time." He looked over his fellow comrades, unaware of the change in his expression as his grin faded into a soft smile. "It really means a lot."

" _But_...?" Koala questioned, leaning forward and allowing one corner of her mouth to quirk up.

Sabo looked at her, his brows drawing together.

"Hm?"

"Don't start acting like something isn't right," Koala teased, gently poking his arm while her free hand rested on her hip. "Your face just screams that you're distracted by something important." She pretended to pout in annoyance, knowing the action would get him to say what was on his mind. "I didn't go through all this trouble of putting a surprise party just so the birthday boy can sulk. Now, speak up!"

Sabo's eyes widened at that, though it was not only before his gaze glinted with what Koala presumed was a look of defeat. He knew there was no way he could hide the truth from Koala, and it was only a matter of time before she got it out of him.

Smiling, he heaved a sigh and looked at the crowd once more.

"Well...it's been bugging me all evening, but...I haven't seen Melody at all tonight," he confessed, his smile ultimately fading to the same look of concern as before. "I was hoping I would get to see her and celebrate, but she's nowhere to be found." He frowned as his eyes looked at the floor, unaware of Koala's gaze shifting to one of genuine concern. "I'm...just a little worried about her, that's all."

Unbeknownst to Sabo, Koala started to feel a sense of guilt overcome her as she looked at his face, the same guilt she felt over laughing at Melody's despair over her inability to find a gift. She did not intend to upset him in this way, especially on his birthday when it was meant to be a time for celebration. She wanted to kick herself for allowing this to happen, though she knew better than to spoil any surprises for him. After all, the night was still young, and there was still one more surprise left for him to enjoy.

With that in mind, Koala stood up straight and lowered her head.

"I lied," she blurted out suddenly. Sabo looked at her, blinking in confusion, but said nothing as she went on. "I lied when I said Melody was doing some tasks for Dragon." Sabo continued to stare at her, trying to find the right words to convey only to come up with nothing. "I said that intentionally to keep you preoccupied. She was here celebrating, too, but she left really early before you had the chance to see her."

"She...she left early?" Sabo repeated her statement, earning a quick nod from Koala seconds later. He went quiet briefly, pushing himself away from the wall while lowering his head, before asking, "But...why would she-"

"She left to prepare the gift she got for you," Koala interjected, seeing the question before he had the chance to finish. In a matter of seconds, Sabo's eyes sparked with astonishment and wonder as he looked down at his comrade. Melody had gotten him a birthday present? Was that the reason she had gone missing most of the night? Hearing the news was enough to set off several different emotions all at once. Koala saw this, and with a grin on her lips, she leaned closer to him and whispered, "I suggest going to your room if you wanna see what it is. And trust me, I think you're going to _love_ it."

It was those words that led Sabo to sneak away from the festivities by himself, where he now found himself making his way to his bedroom in search of Melody's gift. The excitement was coursing through his veins the closer he got to his desired destination. What could it have been, he wondered. It must have been something big if she ended up missing the majority of the party, and it only made him grin widely at the various thoughts and possibilities that passed through his mind.

"Ugh, this is too embarrassing! I can't do this!"

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice as Sabo stopped in front of his door. His smile faded, and he blinked with bewilderment. There was not a shadow of doubt in his mind; it was definitely the voice of Melody, and she was definitely in his room. He would have wondered how she figured out how to get in, but if Koala was involved, then it did not come as that much of a shock.

Nevertheless, his concerns with that were dashed as the voice of Koala suddenly came through what he presumed was a transponder snail and said, " _Relax, Mellie! I promise he's going to love what he sees. Trust me!_ "

Sabo heard Melody whine

before asking, "But...but don't you think this is a bit much?"

" _To be honest? I don't think it's enough_."

"K-Koala!"

" _Hehehe, I'm just teasing!_ " A pause as Melody whined again. " _Come on, Melody, don't fret. Believe me when I say you look beautiful_."

Sabo blinked as his brows snapped together. What did Koala mean by that? Curiosity got the best of him as he found the courage to slowly place his hand against his door knob, turning it gently so that he would not disturb the conversation and hopefully catch the young woman by surprise.

"That's good to hear, Koala, and thank you for the compliment. B-but I'm also freezing," Melody complained. "Did you turn down the temperature in here on purpose or something? I wasn't like this when I got here."

" _Actually, you can blame Sabo for that!_ "

"He sleeps in this cold temperature?"

" _Yup! Ever since he ate the Flame-Flame Fruit, to be exact. If I remember correctly, he's still getting used to controlling his powers and regulating his body temperature, and he tends to overheat at night because of it. To counteract it, his room is a lot colder than everyone else's so he can sleep better._ "

Sabo had listened to Melody hum before he opened the door just enough for him to slip inside without making too much noise. Fortunately, his door did not creak or emit any sounds to give him away and spoil the surprise, and he was successful in entering his bedroom and shutting it behind him without uttering a peep. Once he was confident that he closed it completely, locking it just to be safe, he slowly removed his top hat before looking over his shoulder in search of the woman in question.

In a matter of seconds, his gaze fell upon Melody, but instead of smiling at the sight of her, he began to blanch before turning bright red. There, casually leaning forward on his desk holding a transponder snail, was Melody herself. Her back was currently facing him, and she was blissfully unaware of his presence. However, she looked far different than what he was initially anticipating. Instead of the modest attire that she opted to wear during the day, she was currently wearing some type of lingerie styled dress of sorts – Sabo did not know for sure, and he was a bit too embarrassed to ask. It was sky blue in color with a mesh skirt, and it just concealed her curves. Fortunately for him, the dress was just long enough to hide her lower body, even as she leaned on his desk a bit. It made the situation a little less awkward than it already was.

...Almost.

Just seeing her in this way made Sabo unsure if he was allowed to be standing there, yet he was unable to take his eyes off her. On the one hand, he could not help but admire the way she looked in the outfit, so much so that he found himself smiling. Granted, it was with the intention of being romantic and sexy, but Sabo had to admit that it greatly suited her. On the other hand, he was at odds with himself, having a never ending battle of deciding on his next move. Should he continue standing there gawking at her like some creep, or should he make his presence known to her before things became more awkward?

Before he could decide, Melody unknowingly made the decision for him as she began to stand up straight and turn around. He froze for a moment, wondering if it was okay for her to catch him before he relaxed. It was now or never, he assumed.

"I mean, I guess that seems reasonable if he wants to be comfortable," she mumbled into the transponder snail, turning around to face him unknowingly. "I can only imagine what it's like to have powers like-"

Melody stopped in the middle of her sentence as her eyes fluttered up to meet his, keeping the snail close to her face as if she had been caught red-handed. The moment she did, the realization immediately hit her like a ton of bricks. Her voice instantly got caught in her throat, and she began to flush a dark crimson shade as her jaw slacked a little. Sabo, on the other hand, took the opportunity to survey the rest of the outfit she wore for only a second. The top of the dress had a triangle-cut cup top designed with a flower pattern lace overlay, showing enough cleavage to raise a few questioning brows. He did notice that her hair was brushed to one side and kept in a low ponytail.

However, his attention was soon less focused on what she was wearing and what she looked like. Instead, he could not help be keep his gaze fixated on her mortified bright blue eyes. Even when she was surprised, she still found a way to captivate him with nothing but a mere glance.

" _Mellie? Are you still there?_ "

The voice of Koala broke through the silence, unaware of what was happening or what was taking place. Neither of them said a word, keeping their gazes locked on each other for an undetermined amount of time. Melody did try to open her mouth in a futile attempt at speaking, but she was unable to find her voice. Sabo, however, looked at Melody warmly before slowly and silently approaching her. The action caused her to push herself back into his desk, forgetting that it was there briefly, before freezing once again when he stopped in front of her. She instantly felt the heat of his body emanating from him, and she no longer felt the freezing temperature that ravaged her body moments ago. The two never broke eye contact as Sabo placed his hat on the desk, a gentle smile gracing his lips as one hand found its way to rest on the desk as well. She jumped as it brushed against her hip, surprised by the sudden contact before it lay flat against the wood. It was then that she found the strength to tear her eyes away from him and look at the transponder snail. It was an attempt at keeping her attention elsewhere while hiding her crimson face, though it failed as Sabo's other hand fell on top of the snail.

"She's alright, Koala," he finally spoke, his eyes never leaving Melody for a moment, "though you may not get to see her until tomorrow morning." Melody's gaze shot back up to him, her face blossoming with a bright crimson shade, while Koala began to giggle on the other end. "The birthday boy wants to spend the night with his special gift," His smile grew, though it was one that held no malicious intent, as he winked at her. "If said gift is okay with that, of course."

Koala did not have the chance to respond before Sabo ended up hanging up on her, an action that would normally anger her on any other day. However, Melody had a feeling that she would let this slide for today. After all, it was Sabo's birthday.

"U-uh..." Melody tried to speak, say something rather than remain silent, as Sabo removed the snail from her hand and placed it on the side. Unfortunately, she was incapable of doing so, and she only looked as if she was gasping for air.

Being in Sabo's presence was typically easy for her. He was someone she was comfortable being around, and she greatly enjoyed his company. She felt relaxed, at ease with the world around her whenever he was there. However, being in the state that she was in now – dressed in revealing lingerie – was not the kind of state she wanted to be in when she was with him. It had to be the single most embarrassing thing to happen in what felt like a long time.

When Koala first suggested the idea, Melody was willing to test it out and see how she would handle it. She had heard of lingerie, but she did not realize just how scandalous the attire actually turned out to be until it was too late. Koala had gone off and found the dress Melody was currently wearing, and Melody was incapable of convincing her to change her mind. Koala was dead set on the idea of making Melody wear the dress more so to poke fun at Sabo rather than to embarrass Melody. Unfortunately for her, the plan seemingly backfired. Not only was Melody flustered to the point where she did not want to show her face in public, but Sabo did not seem to mind at all.

Now that she thought about it, Melody could have sworn that he was less focused on what she was wearing and more focused on something else.

Before she could think about it any longer, Melody jumped as Sabo's hands suddenly, yet gently, grasped her hips and pulled her into him. Her face flushed once more, tensing up at the action, as her hands unconsciously fell against his chest. Not long after that, she was surprised yet again when his lips grazed against her cheek, leaving behind a sensation that made her instantly relax in his arms. He continued to leave several more kisses, slowly trailing down from her cheek to her jaw line and ending on her neck. As he did so, Melody could not help but giggle at the action, gently pushing against him to grab his attention.

"S-Sabo, stop that!" She laughed as he pulled back, grinning as he listened to the sound of her laughing. "That tickles, you know!"

"All the more reason to do it more," he answered mischievously before leaning forward and leaving a few more butterfly kisses along her neck, jaw, and cheek. She began laughing again, trying and failing to stop him by pushing on his chest, but he soon ceased his assault and allowed her to relax in his arms. He never wanted to see her uncomfortable for any reason; seeing her smile was the highlight of his day, and he knew he had to do whatever he could to see it. When she eventually came down from her high, Sabo tilted his head to the side a bit, staring at her tenderly as a gloved hand brushed against her cheek. "Did you go through all this trouble just for me?"

"Mmm..." Melody hummed, shifting her gaze away from him briefly before she looked into his eyes. "Maybe..."

Sabo chuckled before placing his forehead against hers.

"You know, I was really worried about you today," he stated honestly, staring into her eyes and watching as they shifted from happiness to one of concern.

"You...you were?"

"Of course. Koala had told me you were too busy because Dragon had given you assignments that kept you occupied. Not to mention I thought you left the party early without even saying hello." His gaze lowered a bit for a moment before he looked at her again, the tender look from before sparking in his eyes once more. "I didn't think that you were doing all _this_ for me."

Melody shrank back a bit, feeling a bit ashamed for distressing Sabo the way she did.

"I-I'm sorry, Sabo. I didn't mean for it to come off in a negative manner," she apologized, taking a fistful of his black jacket unconsciously. "I wanted to do something special as a way to say thank you for all that you've done." She glanced at him a faint blush grazed her cheeks. "I couldn't think of anything that stood out as an appropriate gift, so when Koala stopped by and offered to help, I couldn't resist." She paused momentarily before, suddenly, burying her face into Sabo's chest, hiding her embarrassment. "If I had known she was gonna dress me up like...like _this_ , I would have thought of something else."

Sabo looked down at her, placing one hand atop her head while the other wrapped around her waist and held her closer to him.

"Sounds like you're not a fan of the outfit," he joked, laughing when he heard her muffled groaning.

"I-I'm just not used to showing this much skin..." She answered him. "It feels weird...and really chilly..."

He laughed again, causing her to whimper in embarrassment, before softly asking, "Do you want to know what I think of it, Melody?"

"... _Maybe_."

Upon hearing her response, Sabo pulled back a bit, removing the hand from atop Melody's head and placing it on her cheek. He lifted her head so that she was looking at him once again, though it was evident by the look on her face that she still felt embarrassed by the attire. With a reassuring smile, Sabo leaned toward her, smiling as he watched her eyes widened the closer his face got to hers. Before long, there were only a few centimeters of space between them, and they could feel the warm breath of the other grazing their skin. It sent a shiver down Melody's spine, which was noticeable in the way that she shuddered. With a soft chuckle, Sabo tightened his grip around her waist in an almost protective manner.

"I think it makes you look beautiful," he finally whispered just seconds before gently pressing his lips to hers.

A jolt of electricity bolted through her the moment Melody began kissing him, a feeling that oddly soothed her soul and allowed her to relax the longer she remained that way. Her fingers curled against his the fabric of his jacket once more, tugging against it timidly and pulling him closer to her despite being against him. Her other hand trailed up his torso and settled on the back of his neck, brushing against his skin and locks of blonde hair. It felt like it was not enough as if she craved more, but she was far too bashful to make even the slightest attempt. Instead, she savored the sweet taste that was, without a doubt, a result of the party; having a sweet tooth really was as bad as they say it was, especially for her as she began to crave it more.

The same could have been said for Sabo in a way. The longer he continued to toy with her, nibbling on her lower lip and teasing her, the more his desire to go further grew. He wanted to feel every of her skin against his own, delve deeper into the state of euphoria, and claim her for himself. He wanted to make it clear that no one was to have her but him; he did not want anyone else to take her away from him. However, despite these growing instinctual desires, he knew better than that, and it took everything in his being to repress these emotions. It would not feel like the right thing to do, especially not to her. It may have been a special occasion, but did that really mean he was allowed to do as he so pleased with a woman he greatly cared about, someone that he could see was not too familiar with being intimate with another person?

It was that question alone that caused him to pull away from the kiss. He remained close, however, by gently placing his forehead against hers and inhaling her scent. His arms wrapped around her smaller form, keeping her close to his warm body. Today did not feel like the right time; not for her, at least, and what she wanted was far more important than what he wanted, regardless of the occasion.

Sabo soon opened his eyes and looked down at the young woman, panting a bit from their passionate moment, and he could not help but chuckle at the sight of her. She, too, had opened her eyes and looked at him, gazing at him with the same endearing look he had given to her. A faint dusting of pink colored her cheeks, a sight that he found cute, as Melody took the time to catch her breath. After a bit, she began to speak.

"H...ha..." She began sheepishly, desperately trying to find her voice. However, after swallowing the lump in her throat, she smiled brightly and said, "Ha...happy birthday, Sabo..."

A warm smile graced Sabo's face before giving her a quick peck on her cheek, an action that caught her by surprise despite what happened.

"Thank you, Melody," he thanked her, flattered by the sentiment before he began grinning devilishly. "Though I have to be honest, being given another human being as a gift is a bit of a strange idea. Let alone a human being dressed in lingerie."

"S-Sabo!" Melody cried, pinching his cheek as her face turned bright red while he started to laugh. "Y-you think I don't know that?!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!"


End file.
